


A Sprouting Seed (A New Dawn)

by ChaosEra



Series: A New Dawn [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosEra/pseuds/ChaosEra
Summary: The time of ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, and RiverClan has long past. A deadly disease caused the Clans to wilt and scatter, and now, four new Clans have sprouted in their place: SkyClan, StormClan, MountainClan, and BreezeClan.With a new group of wild cats staking their claim on the land, it was as if the original four had never left. And just like the ones before, there will be conflict.----Rose was a young loner kit, born outside the Clans like her mother. However, after what seems to be a kind invitation from the leader of one of them, a whole new journey lies ahead of her.---My apologies about the terrible summaries, I'm not good at them.





	A Sprouting Seed (A New Dawn)

SKYCLAN

Leaader  
Tigerstar - large sandy-colored tom with black tabby stripes on his tail and dark blue eyes

Deputy  
Silverclaw - silver tabby tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat  
Alderbush - light brown tabby she-cat with white paws, underbelly, tail-tip, muzzle, fur-tipped ears, and green eyes

Warriors  
Wolftuft - large dark gray tom with fur-tipped ears, a white underbelly, and yellow eyes

Dawnbreeze - pale ginger she-cat with lighter patches and bright green eyes  
Apprentice, Swiftpaw (blue-gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes)

Buzzardleaf - brown tabby tom with green eyes

Mudstripe - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Queens  
Shadeblossom - long-furred black she-cat with mint green eyes (mother to Sandykit - sandy-colored tom-kit with blue-green eyes; Shadowkiy - long-furred black she-kit with sky blue eyes; and Oakkit - brown tabby tom-kit with green eyes)

Brooksplash - light blue-gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

Graypelt - gray she-cat with dark gray eyes, previously a loner named Sylvania (mother to Rosekit - small black-and-white she-kit with amber eyes, previously a loner named Rose)

STORMCLAN

Leader  
Brightstar - gray she-cat with amber eyes and a stub for a tail

Deputy  
Riverflare - dark blue-gray tom with clear blue eyes

Medicine Cat  
Redgaze - orange she-cat with strange red eyes

Warriors  
Stoneclaw - gray she-cat with dark gray eyes  
Apprentice, Bluepaw (blue-gray she-cat with clear blue eyes)

Ivyclaw - pink-gray she-cat with sky blue eyes  
Apprentice, Lakepaw (dark gray tom with clear blue eyes)

Goldenheart - dark brown tom with golden tabby patches and green eyes

Queens  
Flowerwhisker - russet-colored she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Blazekit - bright russet-colored tom-kit with one green eye and one blue eye)

Talonheart - fluffy silver she-cat with yellow eyes (mother to Goldenheart's kit, Silverkit - silver tabby she-kit with green eyes)

Elders  
Yellowdapple - orange tabby she-cat with pale spots on her back and blue eyes, retired early due to loss of hearing

BREEZECLAN

Leader  
Needlestar - large, battle-scarred dusky brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Deputy  
Marigoldclaw - golden dappled she-cat with green eyes and white spots on her back

Medicine Cat  
Sweetheart - pink-gray she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors  
Tanglefeather - messy-furred brown tom with black splotches and amber eyes

Ravenpelt - fluffy black tom with a very long fluffy tail and blue eyes  
Apprentice, Tansypaw (golden tabby tom with white paws and underbelly and green eyes)

Petalfoot - battle-scarred silver she-cat with yellow eyes

Roseskip - skinny russet-colored she-cat with green eyes

Snakefang - dark brown tabby tom with one chipped fang that hangs out from his upper jaw and amber eyes

Queens  
Mothclaw - light brown she-cat with dark brown eyes and a gray-tinged muzzle from age

Elders  
Cloverclaw - dark brown she-cat with light brown eyes

Rowanfire - deep gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

MOUNTAINCLAN

Leader  
Graystar - dark gray tom with one white spot in his forehead and yellow eyes

Deputy  
Firefur - bright ginger she-cat with darker russet-colored patches and bright blue eyes

Medicine Cat  
Spottedbranch - tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

Warriors  
Leafclaw - pale ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Splashpelt - brown tom with white splash-like markings and green eyes  
Apprentice, Emeraldpaw (pale brown tom with bright green eyes)

Sorrelwing - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Mapleleap - tortoiseshell tom with dark green eyes

Queens  
Sparrowtail - light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes (mother of Graystar's kit: Twigkit - tiny dark tortoiseshell tom-kit with yellow eyes and white paws)

Elders  
Robinstripe - dusky brown she-cat with a dark brown stripe down her back and yellow eyes

Willowclaw - silver-white she-cat with dark gray eyes


End file.
